


The Daughter of Skandia's speech

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Temujai are invading Skandia. Will Erak and his seawolves survive? Erak's daughter wants to make sure that her kinsmen will survive. Based in Book 4 Rated for a swear word</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daughter of Skandia's speech

Seawolves! Warriors! Kinsmen!

I am your princess, but more importantly I am your daughters, your nieces, your mothers, your aunts, and your grandmothers! I look beyond the horizon and hear the hoofbeats of an invading calvary and the marching platoons of an invading infantry. We Skandians are a breed of powerful warriors, that much is true, but we are also sons and daughters of the ice, snow, and sea. These Temujai--these invaders are sons of the desert, the sun, the heat. They expect their flimsy metal toothpicks to hold up to our mighty battleaxes! Ha! We have our Arulean friends to help us decimate the invading army with their arrows. We WILL persevere and come out as the victors, the conquering army, the glorious champions!

May the Vallas watch over us and take vengeance upon the Temujai for invading our land, our home, our lives! Let’s go out there and kick some pansy ass!

** NOW ARE YOU WITH ME?! **


End file.
